(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle seat adjusting device, and particularly a device to displace a bicycle seat forward and backward and adjust its inclination angle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally seat and, the seat post of a bicycle are connected together by means of a retainer at each side of the seat post to position metal supports beneath the seat which are then secured thereto by means of bolts and nuts. Such a structure requires a number of parts. The structure is complicated, and its assembly is not easy. Moreover, the location and inclination of the seat cannot be easily adjusted by its user.